vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Curse
A 'Clan Curse '''can be described as a characteristic shared by all members of a certain clan. Kindred legends talk about Caine cursing his descendants at some point in the past, thus giving them a particular weakness shared by all members of a clan. Known Clan Curses in the Camarilla * Ventrue – Each vampire in this clan can only be nourished by a certain type of blood. Some can only be satisfied by the blood of men, others by the blood of women, others by the blood of nobles and so on. In the game, this weakness translates into the fact that if a Ventrue drinks a lower quality blood, such as bum blood or rat blood, he will vomit it immediately. * Brujah – Each vampire in this clan has a wild passion in his heart and an uncontrollable temper. They are also more prone to Frenzy and falling under the influence of the Beast. However, the Brujah, while not enraged, tend to be rebellious, philosophical and always in search for knowledge. In the game, this weakness translates into a -2 on all Frenzy checks. * Nosferatu – Possibly one of the worst weaknesses in a clan is the ugliness of a Nosferatu. At some point after their Embrace, their bodies change, becoming repulsive and extremely deformed. This made the Nosferatu become one of the most secretive clans in existence, living in hidden places, such as sewers, gaining the nickname ''Sewer Rats. In the game, this weakness translates into a repulsive physical appearance that can break the Masquerade and the Seduction being maximum 0. * Toreador – The Toreador vampires are extremely fascinated with art and beauty. However, this beauty is relative to each member of the clan. For one, beauty can be a painting, for another a sculpture and so on. In the game, this weakness translates into double win-loses for Humanity. * Malkavian – Every Malkavian suffers of a mental derangement, from severe paranoia to multiple personalities disorder. However, this gives them an unique insight that other Kindred do not possess. In the game, this weakness translates into the fact that the Malkavian speaks in a unique and almost impossible to understand pattern and the ability to use Dementation. * Tremere – The Tremere are blood bonded to the Council of their clan in a ceremony named ''Transsubstantiation of the Seven. ''This ensures complete loyalty of the vampires towards their clan and structure. In the game, their weakness is the fact that they cannot raise their Physical attributes above 4, due to their intellectual nature. They have ability to use blood magic. * Gangrel – The Gangrel gain a trait of an animal after each frenzy thus putting them in the situation of breaking the Masquerade by mere presence. In the game, this translates as a -1 on every Frenzy check, but adds an attribute bonus in this condition. Known Clan Curses in the Sabbat * Tzimisce – Every Tzimisce must sleep every day surrounded by the earth of his native land. If he fails to do so, he will be extremely weakened until he does it. * Lasombra – The Lasombra cast no reflections and are extremely allergic to light. Known Clan Curses in independent clans * Giovanni - Instead of producing exquisite pleasure for the victim, the Kiss of the Giovanni produces immense pain. Also, their Kiss deals more damage to the victim and the Giovanni Kindred will have a greater difficulty in keeping them alive. * Nagaraja - Nagaraja vampires must consume the flesh of the victim too, not just the blood. Navigation Category:Vampire Lore Category:Vampire society Category:Vampire heritage Category:Game Mechanics